General Herman
General Herman is a CO of the Western Frontier and a veteran of the Frontier Wars, General Herman literally wrote the book on modern combat tactics. I'm just a sucker for a show of force. - General Herman Biography Background & The Frontier Wars General Herman was the young Frontier Officer in the first Frontier War. He was in charge of the Last Stand at Red Rock where he managed to defeat the advancing Tundran forces. After his success on Red Rock, he was given the task to repel the invading Tundran forces across the Western Frontier's borderlands to the Tundran border where his forces defeated the Tundrans, thus forcing Tsar Gorgi to sign a peace with the Frontier. Thirty years later, the war was restarted when Tsar Gorgi launched a secret invasion on the Frontier due to his belief that his son; Marshall Nova, and his progressive ideas would weaken the Territories' militaty. Both Herman and Gorgi butted heads once again for most of the war. Later in the conflict, both sides eventually fell to a stalemate until the Xylvanian Air Force came and bombed both Frontier and Tundran soldiers, this led to both sides finally agreeding to a ceasefire to fight the Xylvanian threat with Herman feeling uneasy but understanding the situation. The Global War to be added The Anglo-Solar Conflict to be added The Fall of Tundra to be added Personality General Herman is such a bundle of aggressive energy, so much in fact that two generations of Frontier tanks were named after him. His immense drive keeps the Frontier forces on the ball. Herman is gruff but playful, with a fascination for war. Herman is affectionately known as "Coach" by the troops. Herman is reckless, rambunctious, hot-tempered and a tad egotistical, but he is still a likeable guy nonetheless. He has a code of chivalry of sorts, paying respect to ladies and he cares deeply for those who serve under him. He is an honest, firm, strong-willed, courageous leader with a heart of gold and a strong sense of justice. Trivia *General Herman's character seems to be based off of Major General Colt of Kelly's Heroes and General George S. Patton of World War 2 who was known for his agressive attitude and clever use of tanks. * Also, the Western Frontier's Mk5 Light Tank and M1A5 Heavy Tank were named after Herman which is somewhat similar to the fact that Patton had four tanks named after him. **His Last Stand at Red Rock is also a reference to the Alamo, matching up with Herman's Texas accent. *General Herman's character is also similar to R. Lee Ermy since he is old, yells a lot, and is widely known as the definitive stereotype of a drill sergeant. *in the flashback campaign in the second game, it is shown that Herman was less bulky when he was a younger CO. This would suggest that being less of a field officer has caused him to put on weight over the years, maybe due to a very large appetite and lack of exercise. *Of all the CO's, Herman seems to be the least serious with the Commander, cracking jokes and praising him in a very cowboy-ish way. Category:Commanding Officers Category:Article stubs Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars Category:Western Frontier Officers